Vilim Meiar
History Vilim was born into a Hobgoblin family that lived in the country side as farmers, essentially earning a living off of the crops they grew themselves, as they never used Slave Labour nor ever chose to force workers into working relentless hours, thus giving them a hardy attitude and prideful idea on life. However, his father's past came to haunt them, as his father was an Ex-Bounty Hunter from out West, having hunted many bandits and highwaymen. Due to this, his father and mother were murdered in front of him, due to his father hiding him. All that the poor lad could remember is that it was another Hobgoblin, a Human, and a High Elf that shot his parents dead. After this event, Vilim became a town urchin, having become not only piss poor, but also an orphan until the day he became a full grown adult. But during that time he learned how to steal, and eventually stolen someone's gun, pistol more specifically, and thanks to this, he began to turn into a vigilante with a sarcastic and cocky attitude, as he always fought dirty, never fighting fair or nicely. Due to this, he eventually became a bounty hunter when he came of age, to hunt down the bastards that killed his parents. However, he would only be able to track them, never actually catch them. Over this time, he'd invent a better weapon out of his musket, using it as his primary while the same pistol he stole would act as the one that will be his last resort, as well as saving three bullets for the people that killed his parents. He would sadly though be betrayed by a Goblin whom he thought was his only friend in the world, though at last, was not a thing. How he came into the void world is by simply following the three into it, as he wasn't gonna let some planar wanky shit stop him from getting what he is seeking out to do. Appearance Vilim's appearance is simple and easy to notice. He wears a trench coat that was black in color, while wearing a large brimmed hat, with basic travelling clothes underneath. His skin was Pale Green, and he had tusks big enough to make some assume he's a Half Orc. His eyes were Dual Colored, each side representing his good and cruel nature, the Blue the good, and Red the cruel. His hair was Charcoal black, though he sometimes shaved it off cause it got out of hand for him to control. He wasn't very big, only reaching up to 4' 1", and weighing around 111 pounds in weight. Personality Vilim's personality is kind of odd for his backstory, as he is actively positive with himself, however closed off at first with his history. He tends to care for anyone that needs help, however, offering his assistance whenever his expertise is needed. Loves Food, Women, Explosions, Guns, his job, and a few other things that he rather keep private. Fears What he fears is that he wouldn't be able to avenge his family's death, and simply fears failure as a whole. Hobbies His hobby consists of eating, gunsmithing and figuring out new ideas for his weapons. Friends He currently has no friends, at least, he thinks so. Enemies Anyone that is convicted of serious crimes are automatically his enemy, and anyone under the Evil Alignment as well. He never viewed them as anything more. Aspirations The only thing that is a goal of his at the moment is hunting the people that killed his parents. Otherwise, he'll be looking for other goals for after that. Category:Characters Category:Character